


The Hummel-Andersons

by MerryLilHobbit



Series: The Hummel-Anderson Family [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Canon Gay Relationship, Family, Homophobia, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine decide to start their own family. Laugh, Cry, and just fall in love with the Hummel-Andersons. Klaine, obviously. This story is dedicated to Cory Allen-Michael Monteith (1982-2013).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner

Kurt Hummel-Anderson groaned to himself. He was working on a new design for his newest Model, Mimi. Unfortunately, his brain was not being kind to him today, and he had yet to come up with a design that didn't look like any of the one's he'd done already.

He and Blaine had been married for three years; Kurt was now twenty five and Blaine was nearing twenty-four, and the two honestly couldn’t have been more content or settled with their lives. Kurt had decided to begin working as a fashion designer in New York, where the two lived, and Blaine was now a rather successful singer on the radio.

Blaine’s older brother, Cooper, had also settled down nearby too – much to most people’s surprise. He’d met a nice woman named Maddie a while back, and what had started as a fling had somehow evolved into a marriage over the years. Cooper was still doing acting work, although most of his time was now spent doing masterclasses for all ages, and Maddie was a reporter for The New York Times – a very handy occupation, especially when she had to write reviews about Blaine or Kurt’s work.

Kurt put his pencil down and sighed to himself, looking at the clock overhead; Blaine should have been home by now. They'd had the agreement that Blaine wasn't meant to work down at the studio after six. The studio was only twenty minutes away by foot, so he really should have been home by half past six at the very latest.

Giving up on his designs, Kurt turned his working lamp off and left his study. Since they had such good jobs, they were able to afford a large house, one that they'd been dreaming of, one that came with two studies so that they could each have their own place to work, if it came to that. However, to Kurt, the house still felt empty. It was lacking something - something important.

Kurt shut the study door and went to the Living Room. Blaine wasn't in here either, so he was definitely late. Kurt decided to check on the dinner he'd been preparing for when his husband _finally_ arrived home. He checked his watch; Blaine was about twenty minutes later then he should of been. Kurt, who couldn't bear to burn the perfect meal just for Blaine's sake, started to dish the dinner up on the two plates he'd left out. He poured some wine, and set the dinner out on the table. He also decided to light a candle, as it seemed more romantic. Then, Kurt sat and waited some more.

* * *

 

Blaine was late. He knew it, even if his watch had stopped working - in fact, that had been the reason why he was so late. It was only when Alex, who usually came and gave Blaine a coffee when he needed it, had pointed out that he was working past his usual time did he realise that his watch had been saying it was half past five for fifty minutes.

Blaine tried to hurry, but the action only made his shoe laces come undone. He bent down to tie them up. Kurt was going to be pissed off. And Blaine preferred not to be at the recieving end of Kurt's anger when it came to it.

They'd moved to New York, as during the summer of 2011 (Blaine would never forget this magical time) gay marriage had been passed. Blaine would never forget the joy and tears on Kurt's face when it had been announced. Blaine smiled briefly to himself, before remembering that he was late for Kurt's dinner (Kurt cooked way better then him), and hurrying up again.

Finally, just as it looked like it was about to pour down with rain, Blaine pulled his key out of his coat and opened the door, ready for whatever Kurt was going to give him.

He stepped inside, closing the door, before looking around the hall. It was dark.

"Kurt?" He called, dropping his bag off in the hallway. "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Blaine!"

After removing his coat and shoes, Blaine headed for said room and looked into the kitchen from the doorway. His mouth fell open. Kurt had made a perfect meal (no surprise there) for two, set the table out beautifully, and lit a candle.

And then he saw that Kurt was standing there, glaring at him. Uh oh.

"Umm, Kurt, this is really-"

"Why are you late?" Kurt asked, giving him a pissed off glare. "You're half an hour late!"

"Sorry," Blaine said, wriggling out of his coat. "My watch stopped. It's been saying half past five for about an hour." Kurt's face softened. "Sorry." Kurt walked over to Blaine and Blaine gently kissed Kurt's nose, making him smile. "Now, how about we eat this dinner? I'm kinda hungry."

Kurt gave a small laugh, and nodded. "So, how was work?" He asked, sitting down and picking up his knife and fork.

"Great. I finished writing my second song."

"How many do you need to put on your album?"

"Well, I want to aim for eight at least, but I'd like to get eleven," Blaine chewed some of his pasta. Of course, it tasted delicious. "So, how's the designing going?"

Kurt sighed a little dramatically. "Well, first off, my brain has been totally non co-operative, so I've not come up with any designs that I haven't already done. And then there's the thing with Mimi, the new model, being as pale as a vampire from Twilight, so we can only use certain colours on her, otherwise she'll look too pale, and then we'll lose our model."

"Why did you choose her if she's too pale?" Blaine asked.

"Well, she's very pretty, for a girl, and I just thought that she would look good." Blaine smiled to himself as he chewed. "And apart from you being late to Dinner, my brain has been focused somewhere else altogether."

Blaine frowned. That wasn't usual for Kurt – perhaps something was wrong. "Why? Where was your brain focused?" Kurt didn't answer. "Kurt?"

Kurt gave a sigh. "I think I might have undercooked the dinner." He said lightly.

"Kurt, please answer me."

Kurt looked eyes with his husband, and then nodded slowly. He put down his knife and fork. He'd already eaten enough anyway. Blaine did the same, leaving only a few peas on his plate.

"Blaine, I've been thinking," Kurt said, trying to gather up the courage to say what he needed to. "This house seems empty. Too large."

"You wanna move?" Blaine asked, puzzled - he thought that Kurt loved this house.

"No!" Kurt said hurriedly. "Of course not. I love it, it's perfect."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Blaine, it's too large for just us. A-And, we've both got very well-paid jobs..."

"Kurt, what are you saying?" Blaine couldn't understand what it was Kurt wanted.

"Blaine, I think that we should, you know... start thinking about having...having children." Kurt said the last part in a barely audible whisper. He looked down at his lap, then up again. He was fidgeting slightly in his chair. "Look, I'm a fashion designer, you've released several albums, so I think that it's time."

"Kurt, I..." Blaine took a deep breath, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"A-And," Kurt said, getting tears in his eyes, worried. "I...I can't think of anything more...amazing then raising a child with you." He stopped talking and looked down at his lap.

"Kurt, that's what I've been thinking."

Kurt's head snapped up. "What?" He asked, not believing his ears.

"Listen, Kurt, I've always, even after I came out, wanted to live in a big house, get married...and have kids. We've already done the first two, what's wrong with doing the other?" Blaine leaned over and took Kurt's hand. "And, if you're really sure, then I'd love to have a kid...only if it's with you." Kurt smiled. "I mean, I know as two males, we can't biologically have children, but we can have surrogates, and all that. And there's really no difference. Any two people can make a baby..."

"But it takes real men...or women...to be proper parents." Kurt finished, eyes shining with tears. "Oh, Blaine..." Without warning, the taller man had practically thrown himself at his husband, knocking him out of his chair so that they were both sprawled on the floor. They looked at each other, smiling, love in their eyes. "Oh Blaine, are we really going to do this?"

Blaine nodded. "I don’t think I could think of anything I want more right now.” Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, wanting to let Blaine know how much he loved him.

When they broke away, Kurt was beside himself.

"How are we going to do this? We're going to need a woman who doesn't mind being a surrogate...or should we adopt? …And what about a room? Blaine, we need to paint a room! And what school will they go to? And who'd pick them up?"

Blaine couldn’t help but chuckle at his husband’s enthusiasm as he grinned. “Let’s clear the table first, and then we'll talk this through properly."

After all, these decisions weren’t to be made on a kitchen floor.


	2. Decisions

Kurt and Blaine sat in bed - they'd been talking for hours, trying to decide how they were going to do this whole baby thing…and so far, they hadn’t gotten too far.

"I think we should adopt." Blaine said. "What's the point in bringing another child into this world, when there's already one that could be loved?"

"No, Blaine. Wouldn't it be better to use a surrogate?" Kurt asked. "I mean, then one of us could parent the child. Wouldn't it feel amazing to see either a mini-you or a mini-me running around the house?"

Blaine thought about it and couldn’t help but weaken. "I suppose…But what about when they're older, and they start going through all that teenager-hating-parents stage, and they comment about whichever one of us not being their dad? Kurt, I wouldn't be strong enough to handle that."

"Neither would I. But we'd know that they don't mean it."

"And how would we decide who would be the parent? Surely we're going to both want to parent the child." Blaine gave a sigh. "I just think that adoption is easiest. Where would we find a surrogate willing to do the job?"

Blaine paused for a moment. "What about Rachel?"

Kurt stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. " _No_ , Blaine."

"Why not?"

"I'm _not_ fathering a child with Rachel Berry."

"Technically, she's Rachel Hudson."

"Whatever. After that drinking incident, I'm not having you father the child if it's hers either. Plus, can you imagine what her child would be like? Anyway, she and Finn are thinking of having a kid too."

"Now who's being stubborn? And how on Earth do you know that?"

"As a sister-in-law and someone to be on friendly terms with she's great. Tells me everything down the phone. She fits the bill perfectly. As mother to my baby, not so much."

"Well, what about Quinn?"

"After having a baby at sixteen, I'm pretty sure she won't want to do it again."

"Anyone?"

"Brittany, but she'd want to keep the baby in the end." Blaine sighed. "Sorry, but I'm just being realistic."

"Well, now I've got my mind set on surrogacy." Blaine gave another sigh, before grinning. "It would be so much easier if we could do this the normal way." Kurt's cheeks coloured, but he smiled anyway. "So, shall we look into surrogacy tomorrow? Surely there's a clinic with some sort of list for young ladies who could, and would like, to do it."

* * *

 

Saturday. One of the Hummel-Anderson's favourite days. Neither of them worked (unless the work was desperately due), and they usually met up with Cooper and Maddie for a coffee.

Cooper and Maddie were already there when Blaine and Kurt arrived at half past nine. They both had their coffees with them, but they didn't seem to notice the two men come in.

"I'll get some coffee." Blaine said, pulling his wallet out as he joined the queue. "You go and alert our dear family over there of our presence." Kurt nodded, yawning, and walked sleepily over to Cooper and Maddie.

The two looked up as he reached their table. "Man, Kurt," Cooper said, giving a small chuckle. Somehow, his dark hair was styled to perfection – as usual – despite the bad weather outside and he looked just as devilishly handsome as ever. "You look terrible. Worse - like crap. How long were you and Blaine at it?"

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up as he sat down. "Actually, Blaine and I were up all night, not doing it," Kurt said pointedly. "But rather discussing some issues and important events we have come across."

"Like what?" Maddie asked. Her dark blonde hair was down by her waist, and she brushed a few curls out of the way to look at him.

"Well, I think that we should wait for Blaine to tell us." Kurt said, smiling – all of a sudden, he felt excited to tell someone.

After Blaine had their coffees said hello to his brother and sister-in-law, he sat down in the booth next to Kurt as the conversation began to build up.

"So, what were you and Kurt discussing last night?" Cooper asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, Kurt and I wanted to tell you," Blaine said, his arm snaking round to Kurt's waist. "That we're going to start a family."

Maddie grinned. "That's wonderful!" She squealed, earning some looks from other customers, which she ignored.

"Yeah,” Cooper said, smiling slightly. "It is, baby brother. But you've kinda forgotten one thing; you're both guys. Last time I checked, you needed a boy and a _girl_ to start a family."

"Well," Kurt said, tapping his fingers on the lid of his coffee thoughtfully. "Blaine and I were thinking of using a surrogate."

"Who?" Cooper and Maddie asked in unison.

"We don't know." Kurt admitted. "We couldn't think of anyone we knew to do the job."

Everyone simply looked down at their coffees for a moment, pondering on what to do.

"I'll do it." Maddie blurted out.

Blaine, Cooper and Kurt stared at her.

"W-What?" Blaine asked, choking on his coffee.

Maddie nodded. "I'm a non-blood relative to both of you, so I'd be able to carry a child from either of you." She stated.

"Maddie, are you sure?" Blaine asked. "This is a big decision."

Again, Maddie nodded. "I want to...Only if it's okay with Coop, though.”

Cooper looked rather dazed. “Well…yeah, but…it’s not really _my_ decision, Mads…”

Kurt cleared his throat, still astounded. "Anyway, Maddie," He carried on. "What about your career?"

Maddie shrugged. "I can always work from home. As long as Cooper doesn't mind me looking like an elephant for nine months, then I want to be your surrogate."

Kurt and Blaine both looked touched, and looked at Cooper, on tenterhooks. The older man took a long sip of coffee (well, he pretended, as there wasn't any in the cup). When he finally looked up, they found that his face was soft.

"Of course, I don't _mind_." Cooper said, smiling brightly – and, clearly, his looks hadn’t faded much over the years because there were some onlookers ogling him from a few tables over. "It'll just be slightly _weird_ to see my wife carry your baby, squirt." They all laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, if it makes you two happy, then I'm all for it."

"Thank you, Coop, Maddie," Kurt said, looking ready to hug them.

"Listen," Blaine said. "We still have a lot of planning to do, so it's going to take a while before we have to get into the technical buissness."

The two nodded. "Just call us when you've made up your minds."

* * *

 

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up. Kurt and he had just finished their Saturday morning shopping, and were now unpacking everything. "What do you think? About Maddie being our surrogate?"

Blaine turned back to his grocery bag and gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I think that she knows what she's doing. I also think that she's amazing for doing this."

"So, should she be our surrogate?"

Blaine stopped unpacking and leant against the sink. "Kurt, she still has to pass tests to make sure that she's OK to carry the baby," Blaine stated. "And even if she does, what if she falls in love with the baby and we're left empty handed?"

Kurt bit his lip. "She wouldn't, Blaine. You know that she and Cooper agreed that they didn’t want to be parents, so I don’t see what’s stopping her.”

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, Maddie has a fear of needles."

Kurt frowned. "And…?"

"That’ll be a problem since the whole thing is going to involve a lot of needles."

The brunette paused before shaking his head. “That’s not going to stop her from doing it – she’s smart and she probably knew about the needles when she offered.”

Admittedly, Kurt had a point.

Seeing he was getting somewhere, Kurt sent his husband an expectant look. "So, Maddie?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes, Kurt, if all goes well then we can use Maddie." Kurt beamed and wrapped his arms around the short man excitedly. "Hey, you'll break the eggs in this bag!" He let go reluctantly, and they shared a smile.

"So, which one of us is first?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged as he stuffed some bananas in a fruit bowl. "Don't know."

"I think you should do it.”

Blaine froze, and he turned round to look at Kurt. "Why?"

Kurt was worried if he'd upset Blaine, so he hastily added, "Well, it's just...I'd love it even more if this child was _yours_...I mean, I can always donate my sperm later, but I feel that you should do it now." Blaine didn't say anything for a moment, thinking it over. "A-And, to be honest, the thought of a little boy or girl with mad dark curls and hazel eyes running round the house warms my heart."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just...I don't know. I mean, I don't want you to feel like you're not, you know, the kid's dad. Because you would be."

Kurt nodded. "I know. I would love this child, Blaine, even if it came out with two heads and six tongues." Blaine cracked a smile. "So, your sperm?"

Blaine nodded, still smiling. "I guess – though I doubt it will come out with two heads or six tongues or whatever." Kurt gave him a hug, softer this time, and they embraced for a moment silently. "You really want to use my sperm?" Kurt nodded surely. "OK then. Let's do it."


	3. Leaflets

"Oh my God!"

"Holy crap: my baby brother’s gonna be a father!"

"Maddie," Blaine said. "If you still want to be our surrogate, then you're our surrogate." Maddie grinned and mimed whooping. "So, I take that as a yes?" She nodded.

"This is exciting!" Cooper exclaimed, throwing an arm around Blaine. "I'm going to be an uncle! So, which one of you is it going to be?"

"Well, Blaine," Kurt said, tilting his head to indicate. "It's not as if I don't want to father a child, but I'm not ready for the mess involved."

"Yeah, kids can be messy," Cooper commented.

Maddie elbowed him in the side playfully. “How would you know? We don’t have any.”

Kurt went a light pink. "No, I mean…you know…to get the _stuff_ to make the baby.

Blaine stared at him. "So wait, I have to w-"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

"Yeah, Blaine, we don't all need to hear about you and what you do to relieve yourself." Cooper chuckled, and his wife began to giggle too.

"But, seriously, what _exactly_ do I have to do?" Blaine asked.

"You have to wank into a cup," Maddie stated.

Blaine went redder than anyone else, and that was including Kurt. “R-Really?" He asked, looking somewhat embarrassed. Maddie nodded, still giggling. "Well…damn."

"Didn't you know, Blaine?" She asked. He shook his head. "How did you think they did it then?"

Blaine went a little redder. "Well...I don’t know…I guess I kind of forgot about that bit…"

"On another subject," Cooper began, not quite wanting to hear about his younger brother doing such activities. "When does the magic happen? You know, when they put everything together?"

"Well, Maddie has to be tested first," Blaine told him, remembering from his previous internet research over the past few days. "There’s a bunch of medicines and all that...I'm not really sure what exactly goes on...but if Maddie passes, which is highly likely, then it involves needles."

Maddie went pale. "Needles?" Kurt and Blaine nodded. "How big?"

"Not too big," Kurt said hurriedly. "Just big enough to put eggs - which you can't even see with a microscope, may I just add - inside of you." Maddie nodded, colour gradually returning to her cheeks. "Don't worry, it won't hurt."

"Don't worry, Maddie, you don't have to do it." Blaine said kindly – although he was saying this more to be polite than to be truthful.

"I want to," Maddie protested. "I'll just have to put up with the needles. I'll be fine."

"You're really brave, Mads," Cooper said, and he leaned in to peck her cheek.

Kurt and Blaine both exchanged slightly grossed out looks at this display – somehow, watching two people you considered similar to siblings kiss (even on the cheek) was uncomfortable.

“ _Anyway_ ," Kurt carried on, eager to get back on topic. "After we take Blaine's sperm and combine them with your eggs, the eggs will be placed back inside of you-"

"Kurt, how many children do you want? You're using plurals." His brother-in-law stated.

The brunette went red. "Well, say we used one egg and that didn't live, then we'd have a few backups."

"But Kurt, isn't it enough to just try with one egg?" Maddie asked. "If all the eggs live, then you'll have to raise loads of children, and raising just one is hard enough."

Blaine nodded. "I suppose you have a point,” He answered thoughtfully.

"So, anyway," Kurt continued, ignoring Blaine. "Once the _egg_ is placed inside of you, Maddie, we'll see if the treatments worked."

"I'm so happy for you guys." Maddie told them sincerely, giving them a supporting grin as she laced her fingers with Cooper’s.

"Maddie, Coop," Blaine began. "Not that it’s any of our business but…don't you two want your own children? Maybe not now, but someday?"

Cooper and Maddie shared a look. “Well,” Cooper said slowly, suddenly completely serious. “I’m not really a kids kind of guy…you know, all of that dirty stuff is way too trying for me…but I’m all for being fun Uncle Coop!” Both his brother and brother-in-law gave small nods, understanding that kind of view. "Anyway, when are we going to start this procedure?"

"As soon as we can find a clinic." Blaine confirmed. "Although, we also want a good clinic that actually does it right and as risk-free as possible."

"Will you call us when you need us?" Maddie asked, giving a small and mischievous grin. "I hate missing out on all the action."

Blaine and Kurt both laughed at this sentiment.

* * *

 

"So, clinics." Kurt said the moment they got home from Maddie and Cooper’s house. Blaine hadn't expected Kurt to get this involved so soon - they'd only made the decision one week ago. Then again, he honestly couldn’t blame him if he was excited. "Which one?"

"Woah, Kurt, slow down." Blaine said, taking his coat off and suppressing a laugh. "Are you really that eager?"

Kurt nodded, looking extremely so. "Of course, Blaine! A week has already been wasted; we could have been looking up clinics…why didn't I do that?" He smacked his forehead with the back of his hand.

Blaine grabbed his hand before he could do it again. "Stop." He said, trying not to smile in bemusement. "Look, I actually stopped by a few clinics on my way to and from work this week-"

"You did?" Kurt asked: his face changed from shocked to mad. "And you didn't tell me?"

Blaine couldn’t help but wince at how high Kurt's voice went – when it went that high, it meant someone (usually him) was in trouble. "Well, it was only for a minute, and I only went to collect information. Not do the dirty." The shorter man felt his cheeks redden as he grabbed his coat again, going through the pockets and eventually pulling out a handful of leaflets.

Kurt snatched them from his hand and begun reading them eagerly. “Hmm. Well, I suppose you can be forgiven for not telling me since you _did_ get a lot of information…”

"I like this one." Blaine said, pointing to a light pink one.

Kurt read the title. "The New Hope Fertility Centre." He read out. "Why this one?"

"Because I spoke to the receptionist, and apparently this centre consider families of all types...including same-sex parents."

Kurt's breath hitched. "Really?" He asked. Blaine nodded. "That's wonderful!"

"And anyway, the centre's title is enough to make me want to go there."

"So, where is it?" Kurt asked, moving to read the back of the leaflet.

Blaine had already memorised the leaflet, and easily rattled off, "Well, there's the East Side of New York, and the West Side of New York. I didn't want to book anything, just in case you didn't agree."

"Oh, that's fine..." Kurt was flicking through the leaflet interestedly. "Step One," He read. "Well, it says that you and Maddie would have to be screened, contracts have to be signed...Wow, this is really organised."

Blaine gave a small nod in agreement, coming up to stand behind his husband and look over his shoulder. "So, New Hope?" He asked hopefully. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and nodded slowly. "Really?" He nodded again, more sure this time. "Oh, Kurt!"

"How old are you?" Kurt asked - but he wasn't cross. He couldn't be. In fact, he was laughing. They were having this baby! Everything was falling into place: they had their surrogate, they knew who would be the father, and they had a possible clinic. They didn't need to move, as they had plenty of room for a child, and they didn't need to worry too much about costs thanks to their relatively well-paying jobs.

Everything was perfect – now they just had to go through with it.


	4. Doctor Andrews

The following weekend, Blaine, Kurt, accompanied by Cooper and Maddie, set out to check the Clinic out. The clinic looked like any old building, but Blaine reassured them that they were in the right place.

The receptionist looked up at them when they came in. She smiled at Blaine and Kurt's hands, which were tightly clasped together. She beamed up at Blaine friendly.

"You again." She said, smiling still. "I was hoping that you'd come back, you seemed like a nice person." Blaine smiled and laughed, embarrassed. "I'm Emily." She held her hand out, and Blaine shook it with the hand he wasn't holding Kurt's with.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson." He said.

Her eyes widened. "So, you're the singer that's always on the charts?" She asked. He nodded. "I listen to you all the time." He laughed. "And this is your husband?" She asked, beaming at Kurt. Blaine nodded, somewhat proudly.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said, shaking Emily's hand as well. "I'm a fashion designer, but I also sing."

Emily laughed. "A singing Fashion Designer?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt nodded. "I've seen your designs in Magazines, I'll have to buy myself some of your outfits." Kurt smiled. "And who are these two?"

"Well, that one is," He said, pointing to Cooper, who grinned. "Is my older brother Cooper. And this," He then pointed to Maddie. "Is Maddie, his wife and, hopefully, our surrogate."

Emily nodded. "Pleased to meet you." She said, shaking their hands too. "So, you're having a family?" They nodded. "Well, luckily we're not to busy today, so I'll see what I can do, and hopefully get a Doctor to see you, so that everything's in place. Just take a seat over there."

Unlike in most Waiting Rooms, these seats actually seemed quite comfy. They all settled down. Blaine felt just as nervous as Kurt looked. Kurt was fidgeting, unable to keep still.

"So," Cooper said, trying to start up a conversation. "Why did you guys decide this clinic?"

"Blaine chose it." Kurt said. "Well, he gave me the leaflet, and they are very supportive of same-sex couples wanting families."

Maddie nodded. "That's great." She said. "But, what if...I dunno, I don't pass any of the tests?" Blaine and Kurt looked at Maddie properly. Her dark blue eyes were full of worry, and the boys suddenly realised that she looked pale and nervous.

Blaine reached over and patted her hand. "You'll be fine. It's only to make sure that you're, I dunno, fertile. Which I'm pretty sure you are." Maddie nodded, and sighed. "I'm sure the doctor's are very nice."

"Well, if the Receptionist is anything to go by, then I'd say so."

A Doctor came out later on. The four were so busy talking that they didn't notice until he wondered over. He had blonde hair, and couldn't of been older then twenty five. He, like most doctors, was holding a clipboard to his chest.

"Good Morning." He said. The four stood up, and shook his hand. "I'm Doctor Keating, but please, call me Andrew." He turned to Blaine. "And you're Blaine Hummel-Anderson, the singer always on the charts and Radio, yes?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes. This is Kurt Hummel-Anderosn, my husband."

"Pleased to meet you." Andrew said. He turned to Cooper and Maddie. "And you two?"

"I'm Cooper Anderson." Cooper told him. "You probably already know that, though; I've done quite a few movies-"

"I'm Maddie, his wife." Maddie said, still feeling a touch nervous. Andrew smiled.

"No need to me nervous, any of you," They all nodded. "I can tell you, Surrogacy is, apart from the fact you're all here to do it, almost like getting pregnant by yourself. Please, sit down." They all sat down. Andrew pulled up a seat to sit with them. "Now, which couple is looking for pregnancy?"

"Us." Kurt said, sat next to Blaine. "Obviously, we're a same-sex couple."

Andrew laughed, eying their locked hands. "I can see that." He brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "Now, we'd be happy for you to choose this clinic as the one that will help you, but of course, that's up to you."

"I read a leaflet," Kurt said. He's actually memorised it by heart, having read it about five times every day. "And it said that you'd need to screen surrogates." Andrew nodded. "Well, we have a surrogate here, Maddie. It's fine for you to test her, but we'd love it if we could use her." Andrew nodded again.

"I understand. It's best if the surrogate knows the parents." All four nodded in unison. "However, in interests of Health and Safety, particularly for the baby and surrogate, we still need to screen this young lady, just in case." They all nodded. "Now, before we can actually go through with any of this, is this the clinic you want to use?" Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"Can I just ask something?" Kurt asked, moving forward in his seat. "Umm, how often is it that, when using this clinic, something goes wrong?"

"Well," Andrew said. "Nine times out of Ten, the women don't miscarry, and about ninety eight percent of the time, the women leave their hospitals after the birth, happy and healthy. And Ninenty Nine percent of the time, the baby is also born, happy and healthy." The two men nodded. "So, you're sure that this is the clinic that you wwant to use?" Blaine and Kurt nodded. "Excellent. I'll just take down your names," He pulled a pen from his jacket and started scribbling. "Names?" He asked. "Full names, if you please."

"Umm," Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "OK. Blaine James Hummel-Anderson."

"Date of Birth? I need to know how old you are."

"OK, February 5th, 1994." Andrew turned to Kurt.

"Name?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." Kurt seemed tetchy all of a sudden. Blaine suspected it was excitement getting to him. "And my Birth date's October 11th 1993." Kurt paused. "Not that I'm interfeering, but shouldn't Blaine and I being filling stuff out?"

The Doctor looked at Kurt, smiling. "Indeed. But this is just a few notes for me." Kurt nodded. The Doctor turned to Maddie. "Now, Maddie, I'll also need your details."

Maddie nodded. "Okay. Madeline Louise Anderson." She told him, waiting until he'd written it down. "January 13th 1998."

"So, when will it be OK to see you all?" He asked. They all looked at each other.

"Well, it's just with work..." Blaine said. Kurt swatted his arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Blaine. We're having a kid. We have to be prepared to come in whenever needed, job or no job." Blaine nodded. He'd never realized how serious Kurt was.

Andrew nodded in agreement with Kurt. "Quite right. When this baby is born, you'll have to get up whenever it needs you, no matter what time. And babies don't start off as school."

"I did." Blaine muttered underneath his breath.

"Any day is fine." Kurt said. "As long as we have time to book time off work."

Andrew nodded. "Of course. Stable income is also very important when it comes to these sort of things." The Doctor stood up. "How about Friday? I have some time to see you in the afternoon, at three PM, maybe?"

"That should be fine." Kurt said, standing up and shaking his hand. "Thank you, and when will we need to pay." The Doctor chuckled slightly.

"I'm not too strict when it come to payment. Whether it's before or after the treatment, or birth, I'm fine. However, I do want the money before three months after the birth." They all nodded, shook the doctor's hand one more time, before going their own ways.


	5. Time Off

Blaine and Kurt were on tenterhooks all week. They were, of course, waiting until the following Friday to go back to the New Hope Centre. Neither of them could concentrate during work, much to Blaine's studio boss's amusement, and Kurt's boss's anger (Or, as Blaine joked, Non-Amusement).

One night, after the Hummel-Andersons had eaten dinner, and were all snuggled up on the sofa, watching a film, the phone rang. Kurt scrambled off Blaine, so that the blanket they'd been using fell off them. Blaine protested, but Kurt had already picked the phone up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Kurt?" It was Burt. "Are you OK? You sound out of breath...wait, if you and Blaine are, well, you know, then I'll just ring back later..."

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "No, er, Blaine and I were watching a movie."

"Oh." Burt sounded relieved. "Right, well, OK then."

"Why did you ring dad?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Carole wanted me to invite you two round for dinner on Wednesday."

"Oh, Dad, that's great!" Kurt said. Blaine, having recovered from Kurt's scrambling, put his head close to the phone so that he could hear what was being said. "W-What time?"

"Well, Finn and Rachel are coming around seven, so, I don't know, whenever you can get here, I suppose."

"Right! OK." Kurt said. Secretly, he was wondering whether or not to book yet another day off work, so that he and Blaine had time to drive from New York to Ohio. It was hours away, and Kurt didn't really feel like getting on a plane late at night, as he would no doubt have to work the next morning. "Thanks."

"Kurt, you know you can be honest with me, right?"

"Yes, Dad. I've known that for almost ten years."

"Right. So, you would tell me if I was interrupting anything between you and Blaine, right?"

"Dad!"

"Just checking."

* * *

Kurt gulped. This would not be easy. Joshua O'Lawrence was not friendly to even the best of his workers, and Kurt was one of the best. A worker once asked for a day off, as his mother was dying in hospital. Joshua had fired the guy, and yelled at him, telling him that his mother had better get better.

"Kurt, are you OK?" Mindy passed him. She was friendly enough.

He nodded nervously. "I need to ask for two days off."

Mindy let out a low whistle. "Not sensible. Still, why do you need the day off?"

"Well, I need tomorrow off, as I'm driving to Ohio with Blaine to have dinner with my family," Mindy nodded. "And I need Friday off, as I'm down at the Surrogacy clinic."

Mindy rose an eyebrow. "Surrogacy?" Kurt nodded. "So, wait, you and Blaine-?"

"We're having a baby!" Kurt squealed, forgetting about the fact he could lose his job in a matter of minutes.

Mindy hugged him, telling him, "Congratulations, Kurt, you and Blaine will make great fathers!"

Joshua's door opened. Mindy and Kurt split apart, and Mindy scurried off. Joshua was a big beefy man. When Kurt had described him to Blaine, he'd called him an "Uncle Vernon". He'd rolled his eyes and called Blaine a Potterfreak, to which he had grinned.

"Hummel." He grunted. Kurt hated it whenever he called him just "Hummel". Kurt's name was Kurt Hummel- _Anderson_ for a reason.

"Umm, I'm Hummel-Anderson." Kurt squeaked. _Great start Kurt!_

"What's the difference?" He grunted. Kurt didn't say anything. He didn't think he could. "So, what do you need?"

Kurt swallowed. Now was the time. "I...Please, sir, I need time off work."

He stared at Kurt. "Time. Off. Work." He said softly. Kurt nodded. "And why should I do that?"

He gulped. "I-It's just Wednesday and Friday. You see, my parents live in Ohio, a-and we haven't seen them in about a month, and they really want us round for dinner, and I was wondering I could either have the day off, o-or finish earlier."

"And why Friday?" Joshua grunted. Geesh, did he do anything but grunt in a conversation?

"Blaine and I are going to the Surrogacy Clinic. The New Hope Fertility Clinic, to be exact. You see, sir, B-Blaine and I are having a baby." Kurt finished, trying not to smile as he said those words. Then he remembered his grouchy boss was stood in front of him. Kurt also noticed that he was smoking a cigar. Kurt tried not to wrinkle his nose.

"So, time off for family?" Joshua asked. Kurt nodded nervously. "Listen, Hummel-"

"Hummel-Anderson." Kurt interjected.

"Whatever. I made a great gamble when I gave you the job. You know why?" Kurt shook his head. "Because of your orientation."

Kurt frowned. "Excuse me?" Kurt didn't want to lose his job, but he wasn't going to be insulted either in his work place.

"No, Kid, listen. I know the world is getting better and all, but there's still bad people out there." Kurt nodded. "I gave you the job because you had flair, sense when it came to fashion, and you were unlikely to be caught doing one of the female workers on the table." He looked at Kurt expectantly, as if telling him to laugh. Kurt did so lightly. "However, I do also have male workers. I was hesitant, until I found out about your relationship status to that Blaine kid, the one with all the records on the radio."

Kurt nodded. "I understand, sir." Kurt said, desperately wishing not to be fired.

"Now," Joshua looked Kurt in the eye. Kurt noticed his eyes were an odd shade of green. "You do know that if you get any hate at all, whether it be at work or not, I can't protect you." Kurt nodded. "You do know that every time there's an article in the paper, I'm always defending you, right?" Kurt shook his head. "Kid, you're amazing with fashion. Everytime I see a homophobe dragging you down in the paper, I'm always the one issuing statements that I won't allow it, right?" Kurt nodded slowly. "But, I can't always protect you. And you guys having a kid, yeah, it's great, Congratulations. But do you know how some people still oppose that sort of thing?"

Kurt nodded. "I get it all the time. Like if Blaine and I travel to a different state, there's always the idiots hurling abuse at us if we're togeether at CD signings."

Joshua nodded. "I don't doubt that kid. You and that kid have a right to be happy. Anyway, what was it you needed again?"

"I-I was wondering if I could have Friday off - and leave early tomorrow afternoon?" Kurt asked, mentally crossing his fingers.

Joshua sighed. "I guess. But I want amazing designs from you Kid, the next show's in a month and a half, and we still need you to do half the model's clothing."

Kurt nodded, smiling. "Of course sir!" He decided to just look enthusiastic, not wanting to hug Josh. "Thank You, I promise the designs will be fabulous!"

Joshua gave a gruff laugh. "I hope so, Kid, I hope so."


	6. News

On Wednesday, the Hummel-Andersons set out to drive to Ohio. Kurt couldn't stop talking about their surrogacy plans.

"OK, Blaine, what colour should the walls be? I mean, I don't want some sort of tacky pink for a girl, or anything of the sort..."

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said. "I'm pretty sure that our baby will grow up in style."

"You bet so, Mr Warbler."

Blaine pretended to pout. "I thought I was Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt laughed. "Of course you are, honey, just keep your eyes on the road."

For the rest of the journey, Kurt seemed content to talk away about the possible names for their baby while Blaine listened, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Maybe if it's a boy, we can name them Adam, or..."

"Kurt, the baby's not even...well, existent. I don't think we need to be coming up with names just yet."

Kurt pouted. "But Blaine, I'm just trying to be prepared!"

"I know, sweetie, I know..."

"Blaine?"

"Yes? Kurt?"

"Don't call me sweetie." Kurt told him, picking up the magazine he'd brought.

Blaine grinned chastely. "You love the nickname 'Sweetie'," Blaine said; he loved how Kurt's cheeks reddened when he was embarassed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Blaine..."

"Don't you, sweetie?"

Kurt put the magazine down, very red in the face indeed. "Stop!" He shrieked. Blaine laughed, and Kurt spent the rest of the journey pouting about the nickname.

* * *

Kurt knocked on the door to the Hummel-Hudson house, as everyone called it, and a few moments later, a glowing Rachel Hudson opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt!" She screamed, rushing to hug him. "Burt and Carole didn't tell us that you were coming...I mean, they said someone was coming, but they didn't tell us who! How are you? You should have told us..."

Blaine turned away from the scene in front of him and smiled at Finn, who had come to see what all the comotion was.

"Hey, Blaine!" Finn said, grinning.

"Hey, Finn!" Rachel let out a large scream. Blaine wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, no offence man, but is she always that loud?"

Finn laughed. "Yeah. But hey, she's very lovable." Blaine, being gay, didn't really know what to say about that. "So, how's buissness in New York?"

"Oh, it's great, man, literally. I'm releasing...is it my fifth album or something... in about a month..."

"Yeah, Rachel has literally bought all of your albums." Finn laughed.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. It's quite nice, though, coming home from work and seeing your pre-..oh, uhh..." He eyed Rachel and Kurt. "Umm, your wife dancing around in the kitchen, singing."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. Kurt's the same way. I can come home from the studio, and he'll be singing Lady GaGa. Very in tune, might I just add."

Finn smiled. "He should be a performer too. I mean, most of the family are now."

Blaine nodded. "I think he does still want to perform...But you know Kurt and his fashion."

Finn nodded, knowing all too well. "So, do you want a drink?"

In truth, Blaine wouldn't of minded it, but... "No, I can't. I have to drive back tonight..."

"Dude, why don't you just stay the night?" Finn asked.

Blaine shook his head. "We both have to be at work early...Well, Kurt does, which is lucky, as he'll get to sleep in the car, while I'm driving...then again, I just have to come in before eleven, so I'm alright."

Finn frowned. "Is Kurt's boss like a monster or something?"

Blaine shrugged. "He fired a guy because he was upset as the guys Mom had died."

Finn frowned even more. "Why would Kurt work for someone like that?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Kurt loves his job too much to let it go."

They were interrupted by Rachel flying past them, hand over her mouth. Finn was instantly alert.

"Rach? I'll be there in a sec..."

"Is Rachel OK?" Blaine asked.

Finn nodded. "Well, kinda. Stomach bug."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "You go look after her, me and Kurt will just wait." Finn nodded, putting his drink on the table, and following Rachel out of the room. Blaine turned to Kurt, taking his coat off. "Do you know what's up with Rachel?" Kurt shook his head. "Have you told her about...you know?"

Kurt shook his head again. "I thought we were going to do that to everyone while they were all sat at the table."

"We are."

Rachel and Finn came back into the room at that moment, talking between themselves. "-at dinner..." They heard Finn say. Finn and Rachel looked up at Blaine and Kurt when they realized they weren't alone, and smiled innocently. However, Blaine and Kurt knew that they were up to something.

* * *

It never ceased to amaze Blaine how good Carole's cooking was. Okay, so Kurt helped her, but still, it was amazing. Food aside, out of the corner of their eyes, Kurt and Blaine made sure to keep an eye on Finn and Rachel. Something was up. They'd been avoiding them since the whole toilet fiasco. Kurt suspected it was something bad.

"What's up with you kids?" Burt asked, taking a bite of his dinner. "You've barely said a word all evening."

"Burt, I think that they're just hungry." Carole said.

Kurt sent a look at Blaine. _Shall we tell them?_

Blaine thought about it, and smiled - a clear message of:  _Yeah. Let's do it then._

Kurt stood up. "Right, well, Blaine and I have something to say." Kurt said.

Blaine stood up next to him, sliding his arm around Kurt's petite waist. "Oh, God," Finn said, his mouth hanging open, showing all of his food. "You guys have just done it..."

"No!" Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

"So, wait, you've never done it?" Finn asked. Kurt glared at him, and Finn shut up.

"Kurt's lost his job?" Rachel asked sympathetically.

"No," Kurt said. He took a deep breath. "Blaine and I are starting a family."

"Oh My God! Kurt, that's amazing!" Rachel squeaked, jumping up and going to give him a big hug. "We're so happy for you!"

Finn was grinning at them like a big puppy. "That's great!" He said sincerely - although he sounded nervous.

Burt stood up. "That's great son! How are you doing it?"

Kurt laughed excitedly "Well, we're using Maddie, you know, Blaine's brother's wife, as our surrogate. We're using Blaine's...you know...and we've been down to the New Hope Fertility Clinic in New York, and we're seeing the Doctor this Friday."

Carole came and hugged both of the men. "We're so happy for both of you!" She said. Rachel hugged them each again, being bubbly and excited all of a sudden.

"What's up, Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Well," Rachel said, pulling away from Kurt, smiling. "I guess now that Kurt and Blaine have shared their news, we should share ours, Finn." Finn nodded, embarassed. He stood up, and stood with Rachel. Everyone waited with bated breath.

"Rachel's pregnant!" Finn announced.

Kurt screamed in surprise, and hugged his sister-in-law. "Oh, that's so amazing! Our babies will be the same age!" Rachel laughed. "I have just have the best image ever! I need to design baby outfits! And fast!"

"Kurt, slow down!" Blaine laughed as well - though he loved to see his husband so happy.

"Well, this is just amazing!" Carole exclaimed. "Isn't it Burt?" Burt nodded in agreement.

"Congratulations!" Blaine said, shaking Finn's hand. Finn just grinned like an idiot.

The rest of Dinner seemed to fly by. Blaine and Kurt found out that Rachel and Finn were planning to move out of their apartment, and buy a house, as, with a baby on the way, it was pretty much inevitable. Kurt and Blaine nodded when appropriate, but weren't really, in all honesty, paying attention. They were thinking about their own baby - even if they didn't exist yet, they were undoubtedly going to be a very important addition to their growing family.


	7. Friday

Friday couldn't come soon enough after that. The two Hummel-Andersons waited eagerly for Cooper and Maddie to arrive; they'd planned to meet at Blaine and Kurt's house, before setting off at around quarter to two to see the doctor.

"Kurt, eat something." Blaine said - although he couldn't either.

"I can't Blaine! I mean, what if they can't do it? What if all the tests go wrong, and-"

Blaine put a finger to Kurt's lips to silence him. "First of all, Kurt, you're worrying too much. In fact, we're both worrying too much about this," Blaine sighed, pulling his finger away. "And do you think I'm not worried? This is what I've been waiting for since, you know..."

"Since that first time." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Right. Anyway, we need to eat. Otherwise we'll be hungry at the clinic, and then where would we be?"

Kurt shrugged a little, knowing his husband had a point, and sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Lunch passed by, and then there was still two hours to wait. Kurt tried to sit in his study and maybe do some work (Joshua was very strict), but he couldn't get into it; he kept squirming, trying to get comfortable, but nothing worked. He crossed his legs, but then he kept switching legs, which started to get annoying. In the end, he gave up. He went back to the Living Room. Blaine wasn't there, so he must have been in his office. Kurt went up the stairs, through their room and into the connected office.

Blaine was sat there, surrounded by crumpled up bits of paper. He was staring out the window, his head on his hand. Kurt looked around, Blaine not realising he was there. Kurt bent down, kind of annoyed that Blaine hadn't put any of his rubbish in the bin, and was about to reprimand Blaine, when he read the words on the piece of paper, and smiled. "Blaine?" He asked quietly.

Blaine jumped. "Kurt?" He asked. "God...why didn't you knock?"

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "This is my house too, Blaine. I'm perfectly within my right to enter whenever I please."

Blaine grinned. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Anyway, what's the matter?"

"Did you really write these?" Blaine looked at the scrunched up papers in his hand and nodded. "They're really good."

Blaine went a little red. "I just scribbled them." He muttered.

Kurt smiled at him. "They're amazing." Blaine definitely went red. "Why don't you release them on your album?"

Blaine shrugged. "They're not as good."

"Blaine, how many times am I going to tell you that these are amazing?"

Blaine took the papers from Kurt's hands, processing something in his head, "OK..." Blaine said slowly. He looked at Kurt. "Which is your favourite?"

Kurt pointed to one. "Why?" He asked.

"I-I just wanted to know." Blaine said evasively. He put the papers away in a drawer, and turned back to Kurt. He smiled at him, taking his hands. "Your amazing, you know that?"

Kurt went bright red this time. "What's brought on the sudden romance?" Kurt asked, and Blaine just smiled up at Kurt, his eyes shining with love.

"What, can't I tell my husband that I love him, and that I think he's amazing?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into his lap. "And, can't I tell him that I can't wait for our baby to be born?"

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair, and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's. "I guess," Kurt said. "So, does that mean that I can tell you that I love you everyday until we die?"

Blaine gave a chuckle. "Of course you can, Kurt." Blaine gently brought Kurt's lips against his for a short and simple kiss.

When they broke apart, Kurt smiled to himself. "Well then...Honey, I love you."

Blaine smiled too. "I love you as well." They kissed for a fraction of a second, before Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine.

"I'm going to get ready for three o'clock." Kurt said. Blaine nodded, letting his husband go reluctantly.

* * *

"So, how's your morning been?" Andrew asked.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look. "Long." Kurt said after a moment.

Andrew laughed. "It usually is when you're waiting. Please, sit down." The four did. Andrew's office were all sorts of colours, and it made them all feel slightly calmer. Andrew sat at his desk, flicking through his notes. "Last time you were here, you decided that you were going to use this clinic to help with your surrogacy plans, correct?" Blaine and Kurt nodded. "And, if the tests are successful, you want to use Maddie?" Blaine and Kurt nodded again. They each shot a smile at Maddie. "OK, I'm going to need to know what exactly your plans are."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well, Blaine and I have agreed that he'll be the baby's father," Andrew nodded. "And if it's possible, in a few years, if we want another child, then I could father it."

Andrew nodded again, taking notes. "Of course." He flicked through his notes from last time. "Now, it will take a few weeks to test Maddie-"

"Wait a minute!" Cooper said loudly. "A few weeks?"

Andrew nodded. "We'll need to test her on particular anti-biotics and things that will be used in the first few weeks of the pregnancy. If she reacts well to it, then she'll pass."

"A few weeks!" Cooper muttered loudly. Blaine buried his head in his hands. Maddie put her arm around her husband.

"Coop, it's fine... It's all for Health and Safety." Maddie said. He didn't quite look convinced, but stayed quiet.

"I can understand the concern, Mr Anderson, but it's just a necessary precaution." Andrew turned to Kurt and Blaine. "I'll need you to fill some forms out, Blaine, so that we can organise a...well, a private appointment." Blaine's cheeks coloured, and he nodded. "However, I will warn you one week beforehand, we have to wait for the surrogate. I think that sperm is more usable when it's fresh." Blaine and Kurt nodded. "So, when will you want to start testing Maddie?" The four looked round at each other and then Blaine, Kurt and Sam looked at Maddie expectantly.

She bit her lip. "As soon as possible. Today if you like."

Andrew laughed. "Well, if you're sure, then we could do it either tomorrow evening or Sunday, midday."

"We don't mind." Cooper said, and Maddie nodded.

"Umm, I guess tomorrow." Blaine said. He didn't think he could stand waiting too long. Kurt nodded, also thinking the same as Blaine.

Andrew scribbled it down. "Is that OK with you Maddie?"

Maddie nodded without hesitation. "I know how much Kurt and Blaine want this baby... and the sooner we do this the better."

Andrew nodded. "OK. Now, if I give Maddie and Blaine forms to fill out, could you please bring them back in tomorrow evening? It would be very useful." They all nodded. The Doctor pulled a drawer open, and presented two forms, giving one each to Blaine and Maddie. They took them, trembling slightly. "Right, well, I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

 


	8. Process

The next few weeks were a blur. Kurt remembered getting a lecture from Maddie about all the different types of medicines she was being tested on. Blaine had sort of blanked out after a few minutes, and sat there, drinking his coffee, while thinking about the upcoming baby. Cooper had kicked him in the thigh under the table when he noticed his dreamy expression, which left Blaine to explain to a very annoyed Kurt why he wasn't listening.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised to Kurt, while Cooper smirked to himself. "There's so much medicines and such."

"Yeah, well," Maddie said, grinning to herself, picking her coffee up. "They might have to put you on medicine's too." Blaine choked on his mouthful of coffee, while the rest of them laughed.

Blaine couldn't wait until the whole medicine process was over. Or the fact he had to wank into a cup. It was embarassing when one night, after dinner, Doctor Andrew called him up.

"Maddie's tests are completely positive." Andrew told him.

Kurt and Blaine, listening on the speaker phone, couldn't help but give a big "Whoo!" together.

"That's excellent!" Blaine said.

"Yes it is. But now, Blaine, it's time." Blaine was confused for a minute. "For the private appointment."

Blaine went bright red. "R-Right."

"I was thinking one week tomorrow. Just act totally normal - but there is one thing I have to lay down."

"Yes?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Blaine, if you don't mind me saying so, you can't have any...well, I'm going to have to ask you not to have sex until next week." Any colour left both of Kurt and Blaine's faces. "Oh, and I'm going to have to ask you not to, well, relieve yourself."

"So, you mean...?"

"Yes, Blaine. You can't have sex or masturbate until after your appointment."

"W-Why?"

"It's just the rules." Blaine nodded, and gulped.

"Right." He said goodbye to the Doctor and put the phone down. "Eight days without sex?" He said, dumbstruck.

Kurt looked just as put out as he did. "That's awful." He commented.

"Yeah, well, you're allowed to wank, I'm not!"

Kurt sighed. "Well, if it helps you, I won't do that, OK?" Blaine nodded, not completely convinced. "Blaine, it's just eight days. After, we can take a day off and stay in bed all day if you want."

Blaine grinned a little. "I think I like that idea."

Kurt laughed. "Of course you do."

* * *

Those eight days were the hardest eight days that Blaine had experienced in a long time. It didn't help that he usually caught himself with the beginning of an erection, and he had to think of something gross to stop himself from rubbing.

Finally the Doctor's appointment came and went - and not a moment too soon, if you asked him. It was really getting hard...in more ways than one.

* * *

Kurt was reading a fashion magazine and thinking to himself. Luckily, it was a Friday night, so him and Blaine could stay up as late as they wanted. He checked his watch. It was half past seven. Blaine should of been on his way home by now. He'd gone straight to the Doctor's after work, despite having about an hour to spare, so Kurt hadn't seen him since that morning.

Kurt's mind was racing. Maddie was definitely their surrogate now, and they'd signed all the contracts needed. They just had to wait for Blaine's sperm to be connected to Maddie's eggs, and then that was it. Their baby would be there. Well, that depended what they saw at the first ultrasound, but still.

Kurt heard the front door open. He closed his magazine, and jumped up, going to meet Blaine by the door.

"So?" Kurt asked immediately while Blaine took his coat off. "How was it?"

Blaine paused, not knowing what to say. "How was what? Kurt, I had to relieve myself into a small plastic _cup_. How do you think it went?"

Kurt frowned thoughtfully. "But did you have any trouble?" Blaine went red. "You know, actually doing it."

Blaine looked down at his feet. "Kurt, it felt very relieving," was all he said.

"How did you do it?"

"Kurt, I don't want to go into detail of how I wanked into a cup, okay?" Kurt sighed, nodding. "Now, since that's all over and done with, we've got more pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

Kurt tried to slow his breathing as Blaine collapsed on top of him, exhausted. Blaine's breathing was warm against his skin, as Kurt used Blaine's curls to pull him closer. Neither of them said anything, just cuddling into each other, trying to catch their breath. Finally Kurt spoke up.

"I've missed that."

Blaine chuckled lightly. "So, let me get this straight..." Blaine paused, breathing again. "You only married me for sex?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course not, honey." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead gently. "Oh, Blaine..." He sighed contently.

"Oh, Kurt..." Blaine echoed contently. He pulled Kurt closer. "I can't wait until the baby's born."

Kurt nodded into Blaine's curls. "Me neither." He whispered. "S-So, when are they going to, you know, conceive the baby?"

"Well, Doctor Andrew told me it should take a few days." Blaine said, his breathing starting to slow back to normal. "He's going to call Maddie soon, and fix a private appointment with her too."

Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Blaine held his breath. Andrew smiled encouragingly at him.

"Blaine, there's no need to worry. I've made sure it's the right time in Maddie's menstrual cycle for her to get pregnant. Everything should be fine." Blaine nodded, not entirely convinced.

Kurt put a hand on his arm. "It'll be fine, honey." Kurt said - although he was nervous too.

"Yeah," Cooper agreed so that Maddie and the Doctor couldn't hear them. "She's been vomiting every morning for the past week."

"Right then, shall we proceed with the Ultrasound?" Blaine, Kurt, Maddie and Cooper nodded nervously together. Maddie was lying on the bed, ready, with her shirt pushed up a little to get better access to where her womb was. Andrew squeezed something that looked a little like jelly on her stomach. Kurt couldn't help but stare wonderously. The thought that their baby was in there filled him up, and he tried not to grin too much. Maddie giggled as the doctor wiped the jelly around equally.

"That's cold." She whispered, supressing more giggles. Cooper grinned at her. Blaine and Kurt smiled to themselves, giving nervous chuckles. Andrew smiled.

"It usually is." He placed something on Maddie's stomach. "Before you ask," He said, smiling. "This is the Transducer Probe." Kurt nodded, knowing all about it. He'd read up on it over the last few weeks.

"I'm probably gonna forget that." Blaine mumbled.

Andrew smiled and just peered up at the screen. Suddenly, his smile turned into a large grin. "Well, I have good news," Kurt and Blaine smiled, tears filling their eyes. "There's definitely a healthy baby in there."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Cooper said, giving Blaine a hug, which Kurt joined eagerly. 

The doctor gently wiped the gel off of Maddie's stomach. "Now, if you look at the screen, you'll be able to see your baby." The four of them stared at it as he pointed to a small blob. Kurt's heart fluttered, as he got the first look at his baby. "Of course, it's still developing, so I'm not able to tell you the gender..."

"Th-That's fine," Blaine and Kurt said together.

"Now, as this is a surrogate pregnancy, I'll need to see Maddie quite often. Of course, that's up to you, but it is advisable." They all nodded. "Now, all that's left to say is Congratulations." Blaine and Kurt grinned as Andrew shook their hands.


End file.
